


It's In The Cards

by deVien



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: "Oh no she's cute", Blossoming Romance, Diavolo is a cutie pie, Fluff, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Realising that he's maybe falling for the human exchange student, Superstition, Tarot, no beta we die like lillith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deVien/pseuds/deVien
Summary: Diavolo asks for a tarot reading.---“Okay then,” Her small hands reached to his and their fingers brushed as she took the deck from his hands. The sensation filled him with a pleasant warmth, but he tried to brush it off, “So, what’s the question?”The demon prince placed his query and she replied with a hum of confirmation, “Alright Diavolo. I just want you to focus on that. When you feel that the deck is ready to be drawn from just let me know, okay?”And with that, the amicable silence returned. He knew that he was meant to be focusing on his question, but he was busy focusing on her. The look of calm was soft on her features, and he enjoyed how the many rings on her hands mimicked the glint of the golden foil on her cards. It was adorable to him that the cards that had fit so comfortably in his hands were so very large in her own - but yet, she shuffled them with a practiced grace.
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74





	It's In The Cards

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not super into the side characters in game - but I do have Diavolo on my homescreen at the moment. When he said, "This morning's fortune told me that you'd have luck in Nightmare today" this popped into my head. I had to get it written down, so this was done all in one sitting. Apologies in advance if it reads sloppily!
> 
> I read tarot as does my OC, Jasmyn. Considering this, please know that I have taken a lot of liberties just to make this easier to read and these do not align with how I actually do a tarot reading. This is simply a "This idea won't leave me alone until I've put it down in words" fic so please take it with a grain of salt, hahahaha! 
> 
> Considering this, please know that although I've left a name out of this that it is based heavily on my Jasmyn in terms of some descriptions/the speech patterns!
> 
> Also, I haven't disappeared from writing! I'm participating in an OM! Secret Santa as well as some real-life celebration prepartions that just have me a bit busy. It's funny, because without posting something on AO3 I feel a bit like I haven't written anything at all, hahahaha! I really do adore getting your comments and feedback, so it feels weird not having it when I'm still writing. Thank you, as always, for your support!
> 
> If you'd like to offer some support or simply get in touch outside of AO3, please feel free to have a little look at my carrd:  
> https://devien.carrd.co/
> 
> Hope you enjoy! c:

Some might say that Diavolo was superstitious. 

He always read his fortune in the mornings, liked to consult the position of the stars before making heavy decisions and the like. Lucifer clearly didn’t approve of these actions, but they had yet to steer him astray.   
  
So it piqued his interest when he saw their exchange student with Asmodeus one lunchtime. He and the Avatar of Pride were doing their routine sweep of the school when his attention turned to their table. Asmo had been giggling in absolute glee at whatever it was that their mistress was doing.   
  
And that’s when he noticed. Tarot cards!   
  
“Lucifer, did you know that our guest is into cartomancy?” Said demon turned his attention to where the Prince was staring. “Ah, yes. Asmodeus quite likes when she reads. I believe she only reads with tarot cards though - it’s on her file. She appears to have quite the talent for it, if my brother's comments are anything to go by”. That seemed to end the conversation for Lucifer, who then continued on their route. Diavolo couldn’t help but linger a moment longer, his golden gaze turning to her face and taking the scant time he had to study her expression as she interpreted her cards…

It would take the Prince several days to pluck up the courage to ask. 

While Diavolo did not think that she would deny him, he did not want her to feel obligated. It was really a perfect opportunity - it would give him the opportunity for some one-on-one time with her that didn’t include exchange matters and he would get to see whether she was really as talented as it was claimed. 

Perhaps courage wasn’t the right word. He had meant to ask her at R.A.D. that day - but he couldn’t bring himself to, for some reason. It was silly, really. She was only a little mortal woman and he was Heir to the throne...and yet…  
  
So he texted after school instead: _‘So, I’ve heard that you’re quite the tarot reader!’_

He didn’t have to wait long for her reply: _‘I wouldn’t say that I’m exceptional...but I do read tarot, yes. Why?’_ _  
_ _‘Would you give me a reading?’  
_ _‘Of course!’  
_ _‘Good, I’ll come by the House of Lamentation now. See you soon!’_

He thought that he could feel his phone buzz a few more times in his pocket, but he paid it no heed. He had places to go, people to see...he couldn’t just answer his phone willy nilly! 

In no time at all, he was knocking on the door to the House of Lamentation and he smiled brightly at Lucifer when the door was answered. “Hello, my friend! I’m here to see our guest!”  
“I’m sorry, my lord, we weren’t expecting you-”   
“Oh, don’t worry! I made sure to text before I came, as I’ve promised you!”   
“I received no such text…”   
“That’s because I’m not here to see you - I believe our exchange student should be waiting for me”.   
  
And with that, Diavolo stepped through the door without quite realising that perhaps he hadn’t been welcomed in.   
  
Then he saw the swish of her skirts as she hurried down the stairs, “My lord! I do apologise, I didn’t think that you were going to come _now_ now!” 

Diavolo thought that she looked quite cute when she was flustered. Her cheeks had an adorable pink hint to them and she kept tucking a piece of hair behind her ear - was that a nervous tick, perhaps?

“Not to worry! Where would you like me for that reading, then?”  
  
Lucifer had ushered them into his study, keen to avoid his brothers catching on to the fact that Diavolo was in the house and asking after tarot readings of all things. For once, he didn’t insist on sticking around. He trusted the human and Diavolo not to make a mess of the study and had assumed that their business wouldn’t take long.   
  
So there the two of them were sat. It was rare for the two of them to be together in a room, alone, without school business to discuss.   
  
“Okay, _well_ ,” It was clear that she was trying not to give off nervous energy, but Diavolo wasn’t that stupid, “I’ve got, um, a few decks. I don’t really know what your preference is? Or whether you’d like to tell me what you wanted to ask beforehand and I can tell you what deck may be most appropriate?” She began to pull the decks from her bag and Diavolo let a good natured laugh escape him.   
  
“You weren’t joking! How many do you have?” Her cheeks darkened, but she smiled.   
“Oh, probably about a dozen…”   
“And which are your favourites?”   
She looked a bit surprised at his question, “My favourites? I mean, I love them all and that’s why I have them…” Her eyes scanned over the little boxes on the table, but she pushed two ahead; a soft pink box of rose petals with gold engraving and a dark navy box with silver highlights and a rather ferocious dragon wrapping around it. It struck Diavolo as funny - they seemed like such a contrast. The pink box hadn’t been a surprise to him. It held the same warmth and softness that was reflected in the mortal woman before him...but the other? It was deep and dark, not anything that he expected from the woman in front of him.   
  
As he studied the boxes, she began to put the others away. “Please feel free to look through them, my lord - let me know which one speaks to you and we can go from there”.   
Smiling, he obliged. “It’s just the two of us, you know. You can call me Diavolo”. He kept his golden gaze on the cards in his hands while she digested his words.   
  
“Alrighty then...Diavolo”. Yes, his name sounded quite nice when she said it.   
  
The silence between the two of them was amicable as the demon shifted the cards in his hands. He liked the pink ones. They reminded him strongly of her; velvety soft to the touch, beautifully feminine, and the gold gilding was particularly pleasing to the eye. The darker deck had its own seductive draw - but perhaps another time.   
  
“I like these ones”. Had Asmodeus been in the room, he would have knocked their heads together. The way that the two of them were beaming would have made it obvious to any observer that they were both hopelessly smitten.   
  
“Lovely - would you like to shuffle, or shall I shuffle them for you and you can tell me when to draw?”   
“You can shuffle”.   
“Okay then,” Her small hands reached to his and their fingers brushed as she took the deck from his hands. The sensation filled him with a pleasant warmth, but he tried to brush it off, “So, what’s the question?”

The demon prince placed his query and she replied with a hum of confirmation, “Alright Diavolo. I just want you to focus on that. When you feel that the deck is ready to be drawn from just let me know, okay?”   
  
And with that, the amicable silence returned. He knew that he was meant to be focusing on his question, but he was busy focusing on her. The look of calm was soft on her features, and he enjoyed how the many rings on her hands mimicked the glint of the golden foil on her cards. It was adorable to him that the cards that had fit so comfortably in his hands were so very large in her own - but yet, she shuffled them with a practiced grace.   
  
It wasn’t until he realised that he was lost in thought that he realised that he probably should have stopped her some time ago. In his haste, he put a hand over hers. Their eyes locked and her blush returned, which made him smile broadly.   
  
“I think that’s probably enough”.   
She laughed, an edge of embarrassment in her tone, “I did wonder if you were ever going to stop me!”   
  
She laid out the cards on the table and took her time to read them through before telling Diavolo exactly what she saw.   
  
And so Diavolo asked for another reading.   
  
They went through several rounds, smiling and laughing with each other as they delved deeper into the cards.   
  
Eventually, Lucifer stuck his head back through the door - but he wasn’t noticed by the room’s occupants at first. They had somehow shifted during their time together and the mortal was nearly tucked into Diavolo’s side as they continued their animated chattering over the cards.   
  
He cleared his throat and had two wide pairs of eyes looking over at him. She was the first to move, standing from her seat and collecting the cards, “Lucifer, I’m so sorry! It must be coming up to dinner - I don’t know where the time went”. Her cheeks were positively burning.   
  
Diavolo also took his turn to stand, “I should be the one apologising. I was monopolising your time - perhaps we can continue this sometime soon?” Her reply was to nod eagerly, “Yes, I’d like that!”   
  
The Avatar of Pride pinched the bridge of his nose. These oblivious idiots were going to cause him troubles in the long term, he could feel it in his bones. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious, the tarot decks that I've referenced are The Destiny Tarot Deck (https://bit.ly/2K1QsFq) and the Lubanko Tarot (http://www.emilylubanko.com/tarot). I love my Destiny Tarot and the Lubanko Tarot is a deck that I have been excited for forever - I can't stop staring at those gorgeous images!!!


End file.
